De acordo com você
by Mama King
Summary: "Porque ás vezes, a verdade está na nossa frente. Só basta abrir os olhos e enxergá-la."


**Oi gente! Espero que gostem. **

* * *

><p><strong><em> De acordo com você<em>**

"Ela sempre estava ali.

Sempre ajudando, mesmo que ele a desprezasse.

Mesmo que ele a humilhasse das formas mais cruéis, rindo do amor que ela oferecia.

Sempre fazendo pouco caso do seu esforço. Sempre no seu mundinho de egoísmo.

Mas ela ainda estaria lá, depois de tudo.

Mas uma hora todos cansam. Até ela. "

* * *

><p>Sakura leu o primeiro parágrafo de seu novo livro, inspirado na historia de sua adolescência. Ainda era muito custoso acreditar que fora tão idiota, a ponto de ser depreciada por um projeto de jogador de futebol e suas seguidoras. A ponto de ter gasto tantos anos tentando agradar alguém que realmente não se importava com ela.<p>

Ainda se lembrava do dia em que Sasuke Uchiha havia a pedido em namoro. Quanta felicidade! Nem um misero "gosto de você" foi ouvido. Um simples "namore comigo" foi dito pelo Uchiha. Mas como boa garota apaixonada, não se importou. Era o jeito dele, pensou na época.

Ledo engano.

Sasuke Uchiha era o tipo de garoto que não se importava com os sentimentos alheios. Vivia dizendo que era estúpida e inútil, entre outros apelidos _"carinhosos"._ Era muito duro acreditar que aceitara tudo naquela época, era realmente uma tola.

* * *

><p>"<em>According to you<em>

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right"_

De _acordo com você _

_Eu sou estúpida,_

_ Eu sou inútil,_

_Eu não consigo fazer nada direito._

* * *

><p>Mas então, algo veio para abalar aquele cenário.<p>

Naruto Uzumaki era realmente um tipo exótico de garoto. Era um espetáculo de alegria, não havia meios de estar perto e não estar no mínimo, muito feliz. Na época, achava-o muito interessante. Seus cabelos loiros, seus olhos azuis, seu sorriso que contagiava a qualquer pessoa. Sua persistência para que saíssem juntos...

Não se conteve e teve que sorrir ao lembrar dos momentos engraçados que passaram juntos. Mesmo que estivesse namorando Sasuke, saia com Naruto. Mas o Uchiha parecia nem ao menos se importar. Fora que, na época, ela sabia que Sasuke a traia com as vadias de torcida. Não era nenhuma surpresa.

Naruto era o contrário de Sasuke. Sempre brincalhão, arranjava mil e uma formas de impressioná-la, sempre dizendo o quanto era linda e que não conseguia lhe tirar da cabeça.

* * *

><p>"<em>But according to him<em>

_I'm beautiful, __incredible; _

_H__e can't get me out of his head."_

_Mas de acordo com ele_

_Eu sou linda, incrível. _

_Ele não consegue me tirar da cabeça._

* * *

><p>Por um lado, o Uchiha e seu eterno mal-humor. Sempre a tratando como se fossem patrão e empregada, não dava para ela o seu devido valor. Pelo outro, tinha Naruto, com sua animação e seu amor. Sempre a fazendo rir e ruborizar com suas declarações, uma eterna criança-homem.<p>

Parece bem obvio quem deveria ser escolhido. Era até patético ter que ainda pensar, mas ainda se sentia deprimida por Sasuke não conseguir vê-la pelos olhos de Naruto. Não ver que ela era sim, uma garota linda e com muito conteúdo. Não tinha como haver competição.

* * *

><p><em>"Why can't you see me through his eyes? <em>_It's too bad you're making me decide."_

_Por que você não consegue me ver através dos olhos __dele? __É uma pena você estar me fazendo decidir._

* * *

><p>Talvez por isso, por Sasuke ter a feito tomar essa decisão que ela estava casada com o loiro hiperativo. Não tinha como só criticá-lo. Por sua culpa havia descoberto o verdadeiro significado do amor. Havia descoberto o amor.<p>

Agora sendo uma Uzumaki, não havia um dia em que não agradecesse por ter ficado com o loiro.

"Sakura-chan! Cheguei, vamos sair para comer ramén?"

A não ser pelo fato de que _ás vezes _tivesse medo de ter uma overdose de ramén.

Mas valia a pena.

Porque ás vezes, a verdade está na nossa frente. Só basta abrir os olhos e enxergá-la.

* * *

><p><em>Gostaram? Espero que sim! <em>

_A música é:"According to you" da banda Orianthi _

_Até logo,_

_Mama King  
><em>


End file.
